In recent years, an increase of nuclear families, and unmarried persons/late married persons, an increase in the number singles due to an aging population and a declining birth rate, an increase in the number of dual-income couples, and the like, have advanced, and our lifestyles have been changing significant.
Further, in recent years, while an increasing number of articles such as purchased products have been delivered to respective homes with the prosperity of E-commerce, more and more people have tended to be absent from their homes because of an increase in the percentage of dual-income couples, as described above, so that environments or facilities enabling them to receive the articles smoothly have been demanded.
In order to satisfy such needs as described above, more and more apartment house such as apartment buildings have installed storage apparatuses referred to as so-called home delivery lockers in their common areas or the like.
The storage apparatus is such that a delivery article addressed to a resident of an apartment house by a home delivery service or the like is temporarily kept and stored in a lockable manner the resident can receive the delivery article smoothly by taking the article addressed to the resident himself/herself out of the storage apparatus without asking for redelivery even if the resident is absent.
As one of conventional techniques relating to a storage apparatus for temporarily receiving and keeping a delivery article addressed to a resident described above or the like, an automatic managing locker apparatus for baggage or the like, which is disclosed in PTL 1 has been proposed.
The locker apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 is installed in a shared entrance or the like of an apartment house, and is provided with a plurality of storage boxes, each of the storage boxes being provided with openable/closable doors on both front and back face sides.
In the locker apparatus, a delivery article can be put in and taken out from the front face side without passage through an automatically lockable door of the shared entrance. On the other hand, the delivery article cannot be taken out from the back face side without passage through the automatically lockable door of the shared entrance.